Bollywood Movie Movie
by JiyaRani
Summary: What is an on-screen romance without an off-screen romance? It takes Heer some convincing, but when she falls for her Rockstar co-star hard, the press is on their back as usual. It's a whirlwind romance that would've been hard enough without the cultural differences. And yes, maybe he does need to work on his boyfriend skills. As if being a firang in Bollywood isn't hard enough


'I'm only good with you, it's that simple! And you know it too. When I'm not here your body stops producing blood!'

'I am dying Jordan. Maybe a few months... Or a year. After that I'll be gone.'

'What if you don't? What if nothing happens? Then you'll be mine?'

'Jordan... Will you hug me?'

When she opened her eyes again, he was gone, making his way to the gates. She turned around to her sister, who'd been listening all this time, and now stepped forward to help her down the stairs and outside.

Slowly, ever so slowly she crossed the distance that was between her and Jordan. The stairs, the hall, the garden, with each step it closed on them and the longing was almost touchable. When she finally came within sight, she let go of her sister and made her own way, a tear running down her face.

'Cut!'

Everyone stopped in their tracks, and stood up straight.

'Heer, more tears. Ranbir, reach out your arm to her before you step in.' Imtiaz Ali pointed out their starting positions. 'Heer, you need eyedrops?'

'No no, I am okay.' She went to stand by the gate, and let someone fix her hair.

'Action!'

Tears ran down her face as she inched closer to Jordan, and she closed her eyes when he reached out for her. He looked at her in pain when she reached him, and quickly stepped forward to pull her in his arms.

'Are you in a hurry? Hug me tighter.'

He did so, and nearly squeezed the air out of her lungs as he held her. She relaxed her head on his shoulder, and gave in.

'Cut!'

They released each other and took a step back. Lights were turned back on, and everyone blinked against it. It was 3 in the morning, cold, and this had been the 4th take. 'Come, let's see.' Ranbir pulled her along to the camera Imtiaz was sitting behind.

As they watched the scene they'd just done, their director nodded. 'Excellent. That's a wrap for today!.' He called out. 'Great first 2 days on this project guys! Enjoy your day off tomorrow.' He looked at Ranbir and Heer. 'Let's meet in my trailer in half an hour?'

'Are you okay?' Ranbir asked her as they went back to their respective trailers. 'Intense start, isn't it?'

'Yes. And yes, for sure. But then I don't really have any referential material.' Heer smiled. 'I'm looking forward to these 8 months though.'

'Are you staying at the Imperial as well?'

She nodded, and turned to him when they'd reached her trailer. Someone opened the door for her.

'Do you want to share a ride back? I'm staying there too and have a driver. I was hoping to leave right after we meet with Imtiaz.'

'Sounds good.'

'Okay.' Ranbir turned to the trailer next to hers.

Heer went inside, gesturing to whoever it was outside she didn't need help. She closed the door behind her, and sat down on the couch. With a sigh, she put her face in her hands. Only 2 days in to filming, and she could already tell how intense this was going to be. It still felt so new to her, and she actually had no idea if Imtiaz was happy with her. There hadn't been any time, to talk to anyone.

She stood up, and quickly changed into jeans and a sweater. Tying up her long red hair, she went to her mirror, and started taking her make-up off. She splashed cold water in her face, and shivered. Better.

'Heer madam?' A knock on the door make her look up. 'Can I take you to Mr. Ali please?'

She stood up, and opened the door. 'Yes, please.' She followed the assistant across the lot, and was directed to another trailer.

'Ah, there she is.' Imtiaz stood up when she was let in. The door closed behind her, and she was pulled in for a hug. 'Hello.' Ranbir followed Imtiaz. He had changed into sweatpants and a sweater as well.

'Sit, sit. Chai?' Imtiaz asked.

'Please.'

'Cold night.' He handed her a glass. He sat cross legged on the couch, and looked at her. 'How do you feel about your start?'

Heer wrapped her hands around the glass to absorb the warmth, and smiled. 'I should be asking you that.'

'Ah, I was just telling Ranbir here that I feel very happy with my choice. I know it is quite a change from an extra to a leading role. But don't let this one give you a hard time.' He pointed in Ranbir's direction with his chin, who wobbled his head in return. 'Stay like you have been now and you're perfect. And you two should probably spend some time together to get familiar. It's a long and intense project.'

She flushed with the compliment.

'I think she'll give me a hard time instead.' Ranbir cracked a smile. 'She's got hair like fire.'

Heer laughed. 'You know it.'

'So yes, if you have no plans tomorrow we can hang out for the day.' He continued. 'As per the doctor's orders.'

Imtiaz rolled his eyes.

'I have no plans.'

'OK. Are we dismissed?' Ranbir looked at Imtiaz, who gestured with his hands. 'Monday, 6am here for rehearsal, don't forget.'

They both nodded, and Ranbir opened the door for her. 'This way.' He lead her to a black car, and opened the back door.

As they made the short drive through a chilly Delhi, weariness set in, and they both stared at the city lights flashing by. '11 o'clock for breakfast? He looked at her. 'Or you want to sleep long?'

'No, 11 is fine. I'm going straight to bed.'

The hotel lobby was quiet as they crossed it. 'Which floor?' Ranbir asked as they stepped into the elevator.

'5th.'

'Where is your room?' Heer asked as they got off on the same floor.

'Across from yours, I think. Yes.' He said as they'd reached their rooms. 'Good night. See you in the morning.'


End file.
